


Cirque Du Sol-Space

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-21
Updated: 2006-02-21
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Malcolm complains about Trip's clumsiness one too many times and Tucker has to prove him wrong. (10/24/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: No you are not hallucinating, or going crazy, or seeing things. I have actually written a Tucker/Reed paring story. I haven't given up on Archer/Tucker, far from it, but I got the idea for this story when I was in Las Vegas last month while watching the Cirque Du Solei and it would only work with Reed as Trip's partner since Jon would have known about this all ready since they have been friends for so long. I hope you like it. Some of my stories may be a continuation of earlier fables, but this one is brand new and totally stands alone.  


* * *

"Really Trip, you have just got to learn to be more careful." 

"I said I was sorry about a million times, Malcolm, what more do you want?" Frustrated Trip Tucker wished that the apology would contain his lover but he really didn't hold out much hope of that, especially since Malcolm had followed him from their quarters to engineering, grousing all the way. The armory officer didn't even tone down his tirade when they came into earshot of Trip's engineering team, so Kelly and Rostov had a ring side seat for each blow by blow of the fight, which was much more entertaining than their regular duties. 

"I want you to try to be more cautious." Malcolm said, still kicking up a fuss. "My aunt gave me that vase when I graduated from college and now it's shattered." 

Trip might have fallen for the guilt trip that Malcolm was trying to lay on him except for the fact that he knew damn well that his lover thought the vase was a hideous eyesore, and the only reason that the container was out on the table for him to bump into in the first place was that Malcolm had been cleaning out his closet, looking for material to feed to the matter re-sequencer. But, of course, the armory officer couldn't let the little fact that the vase was going to be destroyed get in the way of complaining full stop when Trip accidentally knocked it to the floor, sending the vase to the great beyond of earthenware a half an hour early. "Look, Malcolm, you were gonna get rid of it anyway so why are you all worked up over this? 

"Because you don't show enough respect for my things." 

"Oh please." Trip couldn't believe they were fighting over a stupid little vase. "I am respectful. It was just a little accident, that's all." 

"As is everything with you, Trip." 

That stopped Tucker short. "Just what the heck is that supposed to mean?" 

"Nothing." Malcolm tried to backpedal, realizing that he said just a little more than he intended to, but it was light-years too late for that. 

"Now we both know darn well that it's somethin'. Come on Malcolm, out with it. What?" 

"Well...." Reed desperately was trying to think of a diplomatic way to phrase it, but his mind remained blank. He saw that, even though Trip's eyes were locked on a readout in front of him, every other part of the engineer was riveted on his lover, waiting for his answer. Malcolm gave out a heavy sigh. There was nothing for it but to just say it. "I suppose I shouldn't blame you since it's not your fault that you're so clumsy." 

When Malcolm's words registered Trip froze as if he was physically struck. It took a second for the magnitude of the insult to sink in, then he slowly and deliberately straightened and faced his lover. "You think I'm clumsy?" 

Each syllable was enunciated with such precise attention to detail that Malcolm knew instantly that he was in real trouble. "Trip....I didn't mean...." 

"Oh yes you did." Those blue eyes darkened and small streaks of anger flashed through. "You think I'm an inept baboon!" 

"I never said that!" Malcolm defended himself strongly. Trip had read much more into his words than the armory officer intended and Malcolm had to clarify the situation, quickly, before things escalated any further. "You certainly aren't inept and you are far from resembling a primate. I simply meant that with your cowboy walk and country manner that sometimes you are less than graceful in your actions, that's all." 

"That's enough." This explanation appeased Trip, not at all. "So, I'm not graceful, huh?" 

"Ooh..." A voice from behind the armory officer caused Reed to turn and discover that the captain had just come up behind him. "Those are fighting words, Malcolm." 

Trip nodded his approval and appreciated the support coming from his best friend. "Damn straight. Malcolm here thinks that I'm an awkward monkey." 

"Sir..." Reed stammered, trying to defend himself on two fronts now. "I never said..." 

"Well, Trip..." Archer talked right over Reed's stutter, appearing to have never heard the armory officer speak. "Why don't you prove Malcolm wrong." 

Smiling, Trip instantly embraced the suggestion. "Thank you, Cap'n. I will." And with that the engineer ran up the stairs, taking the steps two at a time until he reached the second level of engineering. Then he went to the rail and looked down at the growing assembly of engineers, as well as his best friend and lover, who were watching him from below. Assured that all eyes were on him, Trip firmly grasped the rail with both hands, then pushed his feet upward, slowly lifting his hips above his head. 

Malcolm gasped when he realized what he was seeing. His lover was doing a handstand, with the narrow rail as his only support. While it seemed that Trip was properly balanced over the thin rail of metal, he only had to sway an inch or so, then his center of gravity would shift and Trip could topple to the deck several feet below, severely injuring, or killing himself in the process. Reed started to move forward, intending to call for Trip to come down when he felt a hand wrap around his arm. He looked up into the eyes of his captain who didn't appear to be concerned at all. 

"It's all right, Malcolm." 

"Sir?" His lover could be moments away from death. How in the world could that be all right? 

"Trip knows what he's doing." Archer spoke with such conviction that Reed had no choice but to believe him. The captain could see that his armory officer was calming down a little, so Jon pointed upward. "Come on, you're missing the show." 

"All right." Slightly mollified, Reed fastened his gaze upon his lover once again. 

By this time Trip had lowered his hips until his body was bent into the shape of a L. Remaining in this position Tucker shifted his grip on the rail so he spun his body around in a slow, supple circle, stopping when he was facing the bulkhead, his back toward the audience below. Then Trip straightened himself back into his hand stand once again and, to Malcolm's horror and the amazement of the others, Trip tilted his legs outward, lowering them in a elegant arc until he was bent over backward with his stomach pointing toward the ceiling and his feet resting on the rail beside his hands. 

The crowd around him gasped and Malcolm's fear doubled. In this position two-thirds of Trip's body was dangling over empty space and the armory officer feared that he would fall, but Trip never lost his sense of balance. After holding the uncomfortable pose for a moment, Trip raised his hips until he was back in his handstand once again. 

Malcolm thought that the worst was over, but Tucker had one more trick up his sleeve. Trip shifted to his right, then let go of the rail with his left hand. His legs and left arm were now freely extended, with Tucker's entire weight supported by his right hand. 

It seemed like Tucker hung there forever, but after a rousing round of applause Trip returned his left hand to the rail and slowly, but oh so delicately, bent back down until his feet were, finally, safely on the deck. The small crowd exploded in a hail of clapping and cheering and Tucker cheerfully bowed before descending the steps to face his flummoxed lover. "I'm guessin' there'll be no more talk about me being clumsy." 

"Oh no." Malcolm tried to sound confident about it, but was mortified when his normally deep timbered voice came out in a high little squeak. "How...." 

Archer supplied that answer. "Trip's aunt and uncle were in the circus, Malcolm." 

"Yeah." Trip confirmed. "I used to work summers up with them on the trapeze. It's how I earned my way through college." 

"Oh." While relieved to discover that Trip indeed knew what he was doing up there, Malcolm was somewhat dismayed to realize what little actual knowledge he had about his lover's life before Enterprise. 

At that time Trip could have passed for a Vulcan when he correctly read the mind of his lover. Tucker moved closer and whispered in Malcolm's ear..."Don't worry love. We're gonna be together for a long, long time. You're gonna get to learn everythin' there is to know about me. I promise." Reassured Malcolm smiled at his lover and their gazes remained locked until a gentle cough from their captain reminded the pair that they weren't alone. 

"Now that the show is over..." the captain said, not making it clear which show he was referring to..."I'm sure that everyone is anxious to get back to work." It wasn't a request. 

"Yes sir." The group broke up and the crew returned to their posts. 

On his way out Archer exchanged a nod with Kelly who left her station by the gravity controls. While Jon had total confidence in Trip's performing ability, he wasn't willing to take chances with his best friends life, so he had quietly ordered Kelly to stand by, ready to cut the gravity to the compartment should Trip lose his balance and fall. Archer glanced back at Trip and Malcolm who were holding one last, private conversation before going back to work. No need to let them know about his backup plan. That would have spoiled the fun. Smiling to himself Archer left the compartment, heading for the bridge. 

Across the deck Malcolm was complaining fiercely to his lover. "You scared the hell out of me." 

"Sorry about that." Though it was obvious that Trip wasn't sorry at all. "I just wanted to prove to you that I can be as skillful as the next guy." 

"Well you proved that all right." Malcolm said, glancing up above with a shudder. 

That caught Trip's attention. While he had wanted to prove a point to Malcolm, it was a different type of shuddering that he wanted out of Enterprise's armory officer. Trip leaned in close, breathing his words into Malcolm's ear. "You know, there is one other place where I'm extremely graceful and I'm really lookin' forward to showin' you my performance there later tonight." 

Visions of Trip's past nocturnal exhibitions, especially those that required massive frolicking in his bed came to mind as the intended smile came to the armory officer's face. "I never said that you were clumsy there." Malcolm murmured, daring to brush his lips against Tucker's cheek in the process. 

"That you didn't." Trip sent a wary eye around the room, then seeing that they were unobserved as his crew had returned to their posts, Trip risked a small, but not so chaste kiss with his lover. "I'll see you later, then?" 

Malcolm sighed, a very happy sigh. He knew that he was going to spend the rest of the day thinking about the night to come. "I look forward to this evening's entertainment's and I expect your performance to be as athletic as this one." 

"The show I'm plannin' to put on is one that you'll never forget, I can guarantee you that, Lieutenant." 

"Until tonight then." Malcolm nodded, then reluctantly left his lover, heading for his duty station on the bridge. Along the way Malcolm realized that a lesson his mother had taught him so long ago had come along to apply in the here and now. "Never judge a book by it's cover," she said. Malcolm knew that he had done that in regard to his lover, but he had learned the hard way that Trip Tucker was anything but clumsy and Malcolm was grateful that he was the one that Tucker had chosen to be the beneficiary of his supple gracefulness for many years to come.


End file.
